Otoscopes for examining the inner wall of the outer ear canal, tympanic membrane, and skeletal structures behind the membrane are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,984 discloses an otoscope having a beam splitter and coupling mechanism for attaching a video camera that transmits video images to display means such as a video monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,839 discloses the present state of the art of the video otoscope having an elongated rod lens system in combination with a video camera having a focusing mechanism to provide the desired video image on various video display means. A relatively limited number of fiber optic elements disposed in a cylindrical annular light chamber around an elongated rod lens carry light to the distal end of the rod lens. An outer speculum member is removably mounted to the otoscope for retracting the ear canal opening when inserting the otoscope into the ear. The rod lens is subject to breakage and the overall otoscope structure is cumbersome to handle and operate.
The cylindrical rod lens of U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,839 includes several lens members disposed over an extended distance along the optical path. Consequently, the resultant otoscope length and structure impairs handling. The standard speculum is unsupported when placed over the projecting elongated cylindrical lens member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,745; 4,281,910; 4,639,772; 4,651,202; 4,712,133; 4,870,950; 4,902,115; 4,979,498; 5,124,797; 5,188,094; and 5,235,965 each discloses a cylindrical type lens means for transmitting an optical image from a probe tip area to a means for displaying the optical image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,002 shows a wide angle objective lens system for an endoscope that projects an optical image onto an image transducer. The overall length L between the distal end of the objective lens and the image transducer is less than twice the size of the diameter of the objective lens. This known wide angle objective lens system is used with the standard cylindrical rod lens but does not relate to the otoscope of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,886 discloses an otoscope device having an open rear portion for treating the inner ear canal or collecting substances from within the inner ear cavity. This device is for visual inspection of the ear canal and not for use with video camera display means.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,684; 3,812,847; 3,840,004; 3,949,740; and 4,380,998 show various types of speculum disposed on a solid tapered conical support structure. None of these support structures, however, operate in concert with a video camera means or light projecting means useful in obtaining video images by an optical scan of the ear canal.
The Purpose of the Invention
The primary object of the invention is to provide a reliable, durable, and simple structure of an otoscope lens and speculum system for use with available prior art speculum covers and that overcomes the various disadvantages associated with known video otoscopes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tapered probe for an otoscope designed to provide a stable support surface for cerumen management tools.
Still another object is to provide an optical image forming assembly having a more manageable size and structure when connected to a video camera than other available video otoscopes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image forming assembly for an otoscope and that includes an optical lens system that requires no focusing adjustment.
A still further object is to provide a fiber optic light source with a significantly increased light transmission efficiency compared to known otoscopes for producing an optical image displayed through video camera means.
Another object is to provide a video otoscope having a lens and speculum assembly having a structural integrity superior to otoscopes having elongated cylindrical lens structures.